Footprints of a shadow
by searcher
Summary: Chapter 4. Someone is stalking the CSIs, someone from the past.
1. Default Chapter

The lights of the casinos went dark, signalling the start of the Freemont Street Experience. I stood in front of the open doors of the casino, the sounds of the gaming inside continued to fill my ears. People inside playing the slots and card games as those outside turned their eyes upward waiting for the light show about to begin. All the while they were oblivious to me. But they would soon hear about me. Wondering if they would be next, if they were safe in their own home, not knowing that my targets were specific to me at this point. My targets. Yes, they would soon know my presence in their lifes again.  
  
****  
  
A pink glow was growing on the horizon as he made his way home. The sun rise marking a new day in Vegas. It had been a rough shift Warrick thought to himself. They had been short handed tonight. Sara had had the night off and Nick had called in sick. "Sick my ass," he said to no one but himself. They all knew Nick and Sara had been seeing one another. "Something tells me Nicky was getting a little action tonight. Well Nicky boy, I hope you enjoyed your night off, because this weekend belongs to me." He reached to turn the radio up and then let his hand drop to feel the lump in his pocket. He had picked up the engagement ring earlier in the day. Pulling it out and opening the box, he watched it sparkle as he turned it from side to side. "Oh man, you are taking a big step this weekend Warrick," he said to himself. The sound of a car horn behind him brought him back to where he was. The traffic light had turned green, he waved apologetically to the car behind him and continued on his drive home. He pulled in the driveway of his condo, the only things concerning himself at this point were a hot shower, followed by an ice cold beer with dinner while watching a tape of the football game.  
  
He put the key in the lock and opened the door and stepped inside. Something was not right. Flickering light filled the room, indicating a fire was burning in the fireplace. The overwhelming smell of something delicious being cooked in the kitchen made him realize just how hungry he was. Suddenly a set of hands covered his eyes from behind.   
  
"Guess who?" a soft feminine voice said.  
  
"Uh, I know it's not Sara, is it Catherine?" He reached up and put his hands over hers.  
  
"No, try again," she responded.  
  
"Then it must be Lisa," the smile growing on his face.  
  
"Warrick!" she said in mock disgust, giving him a slight shove as she released him.  
  
He turned around and took her in his arms. "Come here you. I knew it was you all along."  
  
She looked up into his eyes and giggled. "Sure you did."  
  
He kissed her and turned his gaze into the room. The table had been set for what appeared to be a cozy little dinner for two, complete with candle light and wine glasses. The fire in the fireplace casting a warm glow throughout the room. He looked back at her, the flames from the fire reflecting in her dark eyes. God she is so beautiful he thought.  
  
"How did you do all this tonight Shawna? I thought you had to work tonight."  
  
"I traded shifts with Dr. Akili tonight."   
  
"You're still off this weekend aren't you?" the concern creeping into his voice.  
  
"That's all taken care of. Dr. Phillips has this weekend in the ER and I have next weekend."  
  
"So why did you take tonight off..., not that I'm complaining or anything?" he asked even though he knew why she had. It was their six month anniversary. They had plans to spend a long weekend at Lake Tahoe. That was where he was planning to propose.  
  
"Don't you remember?" She pulled away from him and stood in front of the fire. "I can't believe you forgot!"  
  
Warrick came up behind her and put his arms around her. He saw the tears running down her cheeks and saw the hurt look on her face. He turned her around to face him and wiped the tears away with his hands. "Hey, hey, don't cry. I'm sorry. I know tonight is important."  
  
"Tell me why it is so important?"   
  
Warrick reached into his pocket and fingered the small box. He realized this was the time to pop the question. "Shawna," he started, the nervousness sounding in his voice. "Shawna, six months ago when I met you at the hospital ER was a very special night, and when you agreed to go out with me, at that point I thought I was the luckiest man in Vegas. How someone like you would agree to see someone like me." Warrick slowly lowered himself to one knee and took her hands in his. A look of shock and surprise was beginning to cover Shawna's face as she began to realize what was happening.  
  
"Warrick," she stuttered.  
  
"Shawna, you could make me even happier if you do me the honor of saying yes and becoming Mrs. Warrick Brown." He pulled the ring from his pocket and placed it on her finger.  
  
Shawna raised her hand to face and watched the ring catch the light from the fire. The tears began flowing even more freely now as she looked down at Warrick who was still on one knee. "Oh yes. Yes Warrick, I'll marry you."  
  
Warrick picked her up in his arms and they kissed passionately as they sat on the couch, watching the tape of the football game was a distant memory now. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize.   
  
Changing rating to R, so be careful, but not just for this chapter, later ones will be too. For G/C be patient, they are coming soon, also more of N/S and Warrick.  
  
Monday morning continued.....  
  
She rolled over onto her left side. Sleep was just beginning to release her body as the morning sunlight began to creep around the window blinds. Her eyes were half open as she reached her right hand out and felt nothing but the emptiness of the bed next to her. She slowly raised herself up on one elbow and looked around the dimly lit room. A loud crash turned her attention towards the door. It was slightly open, but it was just enough to let her know that the kitchen light was on. She sat up on the edge of the bed and began to put her robe on when the door opened.  
  
"Good morning." Nick was pushing the door open with his shoulder as he was carrying a tray.  
  
Sara looked up at him as he walked towards the bed. "You made breakfast for me." She flashed a big smile at him as he set the tray down on the bed.  
  
"Us," he responded. "I made breakfast for us."  
  
"That's even better." Sara fluffed up the pillows against the headboard and they sat next to each other. She leaned against his shoulder as he reached for the tray.  
  
"And just what have you prepared for us this morning?"  
  
"Well, let's see," Nick set the tray across his lap. "We have some eggs, bacon, toast, juice and fresh fruit."  
  
"Ooh," Sara leaned forward. "Fresh fruit? I hope it's strawberries and cream. You know how I love strawberries and cream."  
  
A red blush covered Nick's face as he turned his gaze down. "Yea..., yea," he stuttered. "I know you love them, but I think we used all the strawberries last night."  
  
"Darn," Sara said, the dissappointment showing in her voice.   
  
Nick looked at Sara with a mischieveous look on his face. "We still have plenty of whipped cream left."  
  
"I guess that means then we have plans for this afternoon then," Sara said as she reached for a piece of bacon and began to playfully feed Nick.  
  
"Well, I was planning on taking a shower later," Nick said anticipating Sara's answer.  
  
"Hmmm, that sounds like a good idea." Sara leaned back up against the pillows and looked up into Nick's eyes. "After the whipped cream of course."  
  
"Of course," replied Nick. He shoved the partially empty tray aside and leaned over Sara and smoothed the hair away from her face before kissing her.  
  
"Best sick day I've ever had," Nick whispered as they took each other in their arms.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The steam from the hot water filled the bathroom like a thick fog. The water from the shower cascaded down on Nick and Sara as they enjoyed its warmth.   
  
"Mmmmmm, that feels sooooooo good," Nick moaned, his eyes closed in pleasure as Sara rubbed the back of his neck and shoulders, the lather from the soap filling her hands.  
  
"I'm sure it does," Sara said as she leaned her body against Nick's. "My turn now."  
  
"My pleasure," responded Nick as he turned to face Sara. He took the soap from her hand and pulled her in closer to him. "How about if I start here?" Nick asked as he started nibbling on Sara's lower lip, the water dripping from his face on to hers.  
  
Sara began kissing Nick when a look of bewilderment came over her face. She placed her hands on Nick's chest and pushed herself away. "Did you hear something?" she asked, listening intently as she hoped to hear the sound again.  
  
"Only my heart beating," Nick said as reached towards Sara.  
  
"Nick, I'm serious." She brushed his hand off her shoulder and opened the shower door. She stepped out, reaching for a towel as the water created a pool on the floor at her feet. Nick turned the water off and stepped out behind her, not hiding the dissappointment on his face.  
  
"Sara, I," he started.  
  
"Nick be quiet," she interuppted him. Nick didn't say anything more and directed his eyes towards the ceiling, watching the steam as it rolled across it, knowing Sara would have to satisfy herself that the noise she might have heard was nothing before they could continue their shower.  
  
Sara wrapped the towel around herself and walked to the bathroom door and quietly opened it. She carefully listened for anything out of the ordinary. Only after being sure that she had heard nothing did she close the door and return her attention back to Nick. She slowly walked back towards Nick and stopped next to him, dropping her towel to the floor. "Shall we continue where we left off?" she asked as she stepped back into the shower.  
  
"Most definately," responded Nick as he followed. "I think I missed a spot with the soap." He shut the shower door behind him as Sara turned the water back on. He stood behind her as Sara took his hands and wrapped them around her waist.  
  
"Don't let go," she said as she let the water run down her face.  
  
"I won't." 


	3. chapter 3

Monday morning continued....  
  
He squinted his eyes as the sun glared through his windshield. "Why does it always seem I'm driving east into the rising sun or west into the setting sun?" he wondered to himself. He was tired, what with Nick and Sara off. "Nick, Nick..., I find out you weren't sick last night...." He was fairly certain Nick had been with Sara. While there were no regulations against inter office relations, there were certain requirements for using sickdays. Unfortunately for Nick, being with Sara wasn't one them. But he knew he wouldn't do anything about it, it was one of the things he hated most about being supervisor, disciplining people. Besides he thought to himself, he probably would have done the same thing, after all he and Catherine had grown closer themselves.  
  
Grissom parked in front of Catherine's house and exited his vehicle, stretching to ease the stiffness brought on by having spent several hours bent over a microscope during the previous shift. He welcomed the warmth of the sun on his back as he rang the doorbell.  
  
"I'll get it, I'll get it." Lindsay's excited voice could be heard from within. She pulled the door open with the energy that only someone her age could have this early in the morning. "You came, you came," she said, her eyes dancing. She reached up to hug Grissom. "I thought you might forget."  
  
Grissom knealt in front of her. "Of course not. I wouldn't forget the first day of a new school year. I promised I'd be here."  
  
"Daddy would promise too, but he would always forget." There was a touch of sadness in Lindsay's voice. Grissom put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up to look at him. He smiled, his blue eyes sparkling at her. "I'm sure he had a good reason as to why he didn't keep his promises," he said, trying his best to reassure her.  
  
"I bet he did." Catherine had entered the room, the tone in her voice betrayed her feelings towards her ex-husband.  
  
"Mommy!" Lindsay spun away from Grissom and skipped across the room. "He kept his promise. He came to see me off to school."  
  
"I see that sweetheart." Catherine bent down to straighten Lindsay's dress, but looked up at Grissom. She knew Grissom most likely would have been there anyway. They had been spending the majority of mornings together the last several months. He just usually waited until after Lindsay had left for school.   
  
"It's time for the bus Lindsay."  
  
Catherine watched from the front steps as Grissom and Lindsay waited at the end of the drive-way for the school bus. She often wondered what her life would have been like had she not married Eddie. The memories of those bad years flooded back into her mind. Sometimes the only things that got her through them were Grissom and Lindsay.   
  
The bus had left and Grissom was watching Catherine, he could tell she was somewhere else right now, deep in thought. "Catherine," he said quietly, not wanting to startle her.  
  
"What? Oh..., Grissom." Catherine snapped back to present time.  
  
"Eddie?" Grissom questioned, knowing he was the only one that could make Catherine act that way.  
  
"Who else?" Catherine responded, the bitterness creating an edge in her voice..  
  
"What did he do now?" They turned and entered the house.  
  
"Oh, nothing this time. I was just thinking about the only thing we managed to get right."  
  
"Lindsay."   
  
"Yes, but enough about Eddie." Catherine had often thought after the divorce she would never remarry. There had been other men since Eddie, but none of them had what she needed. Grissom, though, was someone she had hoped would start to notice her in a way other than just a colleague at work, and lately that was happening. She had noticed him watching her. He had probably thought she didn't notice, but she had. But Grissom being Grissom, she knew she would have to make the first move. She had invited him to attend one of Lindsay's recitals. She felt guilty at first, for using her own daughter like that, but it worked, followed by having coffee together after shift, and now she and Grissom were spending most mornings together.  
  
"Catherine?" Grissom had walked up behind her and put his arms around her. "You're not spacing out on me again are you?"  
  
"No, I was just thinking."   
  
"About what?" There was an edge of concern in Grissom's voice, Catherine wasn't usually this distant.  
  
"Breakfast. I was thinking about breakfast." She began to get dishes out as she hoped Grissom wouldn't press the subject. "What do you want?"  
  
"You." He responded.  
  
"What?" Catherine was somewhat shocked, not sure what he meant by his answer.  
  
"You." He repeated, shocking even himself. "I want you."   
  
Catherine turned, looking Grissom in the eyes. "Gil, I'm not sure I'm..." She didn't finish, Grissom had taken her in his arms and kissed her. The look on his face matching hers.  
  
Catherine put her arms around his neck, "Are we sure we want to do this?"  
  
"I am." With that Grissom picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. 


	4. chapter 4

Grief. They said it would lessen, that it would go away. But it hasn't. It has only grown over time, to be joined with anger. An anger so strong that I can no longer control it. They are responsible for my grief. If not for them, how things would be so different in my life. I will make them feel my grief and sadness. They took something from me and they will pay dearly for that. Revenge is sweet, and soon I will be tasting the sweetness. I watch them. I see them living their lives, working, laughing and loving. She was denied those opportunities. I will make them pay for that.  
  
Bits and pieces. Images of their lives. They will be fearful when they see how close I've been to them already. The fear I will bring them will eat at their very soul. They won't know who to trust, even each other. Ahhhhhh, I only wish I could see their faces and watch the horror fill their eyes.  
  
~~~~~  
  
They pulled in the parking lot of the crime lab. The moonlight glistening off the hood of their vehicle.  
They had driven in silence, each not wanting to disturb the others thoughts as they contemplated what would happen next. But Nick already had a plan for that.  
  
"Shall we make it official," he leaned across to the passenger side and kissed Sara lightly on the cheek.  
  
"What?" she responded, not quite sure what he meant. "Make what official?"  
  
"Us." Nick was smiling now. "Make us official. I want everyone to know about us."  
  
"Nick, I think they already suspect we're seeing each other."  
  
"That's just it, they suspect. I want them to know, hell, I want to stand on top of the building and shout it to the world. Nick Stokes loves Sara Sidle."  
  
Sara leaned back in her seat and let out a hearty laugh. "Oh Nick."  
  
"What?" Nick laughed.  
  
"I believe you would do just that. You might even put it on a sign on the strip."  
  
"Hey, don't give me any ideas."  
  
They exited the car and headed for the doors as a cloud covered the moon over their heads, indicating the gloom that lay ahead. "So what did you have in mind for now?"   
  
"This will do for a start." Nick reached down and took Sara's hand in his as he reached to open the door. They walked in, hand in hand, Nick smiling from ear to ear, Sara slightly embarrassed by the looks they received as they made their way to the breakroom.  
  
They passed Greg outside his lab, he noticed they were holding hands and a look of sadness came over his face. A look that said he realized Sara was now spoken for. "Hi guys," he managed to blurt out.  
  
"Greggo," Nick replied as he made a quarter turn and slapped Greg on the back with his free hand as they continued on their way down the hall.  
  
Greg reentered his lab and sat back down at his microscope. "Some guys have all the luck," he said, reaching to turn the volume up on the stereo to the point that the windows were literally vibrating to the beat.  
  
"After you," Nick opened the door to the break room. "Evening everybody, Sara and I..." He was interrupted  
by the sounds of congratulatory laughter.  
  
Grissom was seated at the table and Catherine was hugging Warrick. "That's wonderful Warrick. Have you set a date yet?" she asked, breaking their embrace.  
  
"Not yet." He turned as he noticed Nick and Sara as the doorway.  
  
Nicky, Sara." The smile on his face was bright enough to light the room itself.  
  
"Did we interrupt something?" Sara asked.  
  
"Just my announcing my engagement."  
  
"Warrick, that's great," Sara responded, hugging him. "I'm so happy for you and Shawna."  
  
"That's great man," Nick added, grasping Warrick's hand. "But I thought you planned that for this weekend."  
  
"Well, you know what they say about best laid plans." Warrick pulled out a chair and sat down. "I saw you and Sara come in, holding hands." A mischievous twinkle was growing in his eyes.  
  
"Oh man, you're stealing my thunder." Nick leaned back in his chair, shaking his head.  
  
"That's not hard to do Nicky, my boy," Warrick laughed.  
  
"Ouch." Nick feigned a hurt expression.  
  
Sara and Catherine stood together, laughing quietly at the banter between Nick and Warrick, all the while Grissom sat quietly looking over their case load for the night.  
  
"Okay, everybody," he said, putting an end to Nick and Warrick's fun. They all turned their attention towards Grissom, knowing it was time to get serious.  
  
"Nick and Sara, a body was found at the airport on the runway," Grissom handed them some papers.  
  
"What else is there tonight?" Sara questioned.  
  
"A body in the alley behind Margie's Diner, Catherine and I will take that." He stood up to join Catherine.  
  
"That's not good advertising for the food," Nick smirked.  
  
"Nick!" Sara lightly smacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"What?" He reached up and rubbed his head, even though it didn't hurt. "Can't a guy have some fun?"  
  
"Oh, we'll have some fun later." She left the room and headed for the parking lot.  
  
"Ooooh, fun later, now that's what a guy likes to hear." Nick pushed himself up from the chair and followed after Sara. "See you later guys."  
  
Warrick was shaking his head and was having trouble controlling his laughter. "Nicky, Nicky, Nicky."  
  
"Okay Warrick, unless we need you, you need to finish up your paperwork since you'll be off later." Grissom headed for the door, Catherine was behind him.  
  
"I'm on it." Warrick reached for a file and began what he thought would be a long, boring night.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I watch as the Tahoes pull out of the parking lot. Four left, one remains. I look at the envelope lying beside me. It must be delivered, but is it too risky. He might see me, recognize me. But even if he doesn't, the security cameras. What to do. I must put the first step in motion.   
  
  
"May I help you?" the receptionist looked up at the teenager standing in front of her.   
  
"Yea, I'm supposed to deliver this here." He handed her an envelope with Grissom's name on it. 


End file.
